<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rescues by 68Henley</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27611810">Rescues</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/68Henley/pseuds/68Henley'>68Henley</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Aftermath of Violence, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mention Of Homophobia, Mention of Past Violence, Romance, Weddings, alternate first meeting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:34:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,050</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27611810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/68Henley/pseuds/68Henley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt is volunteering at an animal shelter when he's asked to assist a certain adorable boy looking for a pet.  One thing leads to another and both boys may end up with more than a furry friend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rescues</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For purposes of this fic, Kurt and Blaine are both seniors when the fic starts, and are about the same age.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>RESCUES</p><p> </p><p>“Cole, Daddy needs to go to work now,” Kurt told the fluffy coal black cat in his lap.  The cat yawned and stretched, leaving his claws lightly imbedded in Kurt’s slacks.  Kurt carefully extracted the claws and placed the cat on his bed.  Annoyed, the cat flipped his tail and turned his back to Kurt, refusing to look at him.  Kurt laughed.  “Okay, be that way,” he said.  “You still love me, don’t you?”  He asked the tiny tortoiseshell kitten perched on a cat condo in the corner of the room.  She looked up and yawned, causing Kurt to giggle.</p><p>“Where’s your brother?”  He asked.  As if in answer to his question, a grey tabby kitten darted from under the bed, briefly grabbed his boot laces, and then raced under Kurt’s desk.  Kurt shook his head with a smile.  “Okay, guys, I’ll be back in a few hours.  Don’t drive Grandpa nuts before then.”</p><p>Heading down the stairs, he called to his father.  “Dad, I’m going into work.”</p><p>“How’s the essay coming?”  His father asked.</p><p>“Nearly done.  I should finish the first draft this evening after work, and then have all day tomorrow to edit.  I’ll have it done with time to spare.  Apparently some people aren’t as punctual as I am, so Mrs. Thompson extended the deadline from Monday to Wednesday.”</p><p>“Man, I don’t know why I have to write an essay too,” his step-brother complained.  “I mean, I get that you have to write one, you took AP Literature.  I’m just in regular old English IV.”</p><p>“Case in point,” Kurt said, knowing that Finn had yet to finish his outline, much less actually start writing his essay.</p><p>“Okay, then,” his father said.  “I just know you said you weren’t going to work this weekend because of the essay.”</p><p>“Well, I’m ahead of schedule, and Brittany has mono, so she can’t work her shift this weekend, so I’m working for her.”</p><p>“Fine,” his dad finally conceded.  “Just try not to bring work home tonight.”</p><p>“I’ll try,” Kurt promised.</p><p>He never really meant to bring work home.  He had understood the rules when he began volunteering at the animal shelter.  Work with the animals, but don’t adopt them.  His mother had been allergic to cats, so Kurt was unable to fulfill his wish for a kitten when he was young.  His father had never really been a cat person, and had made that clear, so eventually Kurt quit asking.  When he was a toddler, a large friendly dog had bounded up to him, scaring him, and he’d been a bit afraid of dogs ever since.  It made the rules easy to agree to.  It was simple.</p><p>It was simple until last summer.  Kitten and puppy season had been overwhelming.  Every shelter was overrun and they were begging for foster families.  Someone left a very pregnant cat in a closed cardboard box next to the front door of Furry Friends on a sweltering day.  She was clearly sick, and no one thought she would survive.  A few days later, she gave birth at the shelter’s veterinary clinic.  Of her seven kittens, five survived, as did she, but she was unable to nurse them.  Brittany, who had talked Kurt into volunteering at the shelter with her, fostered the mom and babies, bottle feeding them every few hours around the clock with help from her parents.  She ended up adopting the mama cat, and brought the kittens back to the shelter to be placed for adoption once they were old enough.  Three of the kittens were quickly adopted.  One however, a tortoiseshell, was half the size of her siblings, and no one seemed to want a runt.  Another, a grey tabby male, was shy and hid from potential adopters.  As they were from the same litter, they shared a cage and soon became inseparable.  The shelter made the decision to only allow them to be adopted together.  Kurt rapidly became frustrated with people who only wanted one kitten, or wanted two but wanted one from this litter and one from another.  When they were ten weeks old he’d filled out the paperwork, fibbing about his parents’ knowledge and consent to the adoption, and brought them home.  His dad wasn’t thrilled but, seeing how happy they made Kurt, acquiesced.</p><p>The arrival of the kittens, soon named Ladybug and Cricket, caused no end of whining from Finn.  He’d always wanted a dog, but as a single mother Carole had struggled both financially and with having time enough for Finn.  Adding a dog to the mix had been out of the question.  Now Carole and Burt had been discussing the matter.  Neither felt that Finn was really up to the responsibility of a dog.  Kurt, however, felt that Finn would rise to the challenge.  It just needed to be the <em>right</em> dog.  A few weeks before school started, he went to the shelter to work and found a new arrival.  It was a large, goofy mutt.  He looked like he was part hound of some kind, possibly with some retriever thrown into the mix, but seemed to have no instinct for hunting at all.  Presented with a cat, he sniffed and licked it.  He would watch birds and squirrels lazily, making no attempt to chase them.  When out in the yard with a volunteer, he simply looked confused when a ball or frisbee was thrown.  Toys seemed to mystify him.  The shelter staff speculated that he’d never had toys before, even as a puppy.  However, he loved people.  All people.  Large and small, all races and ages.  If someone spoke crossly to him he simply looked at them with a mix of confusion and love.  He adored anyone who was the slightest bit nice to him.  He was housebroken and could sit on command.  Kurt called Finn.</p><p>Finn and the dog immediately fell in love.  As Finn was a few months older than Kurt, he was already eighteen and didn’t need to lie about having permission, since he was a legal adult.  The dog, who Finn named Bowser (prompting Kurt to remark, “Good God, if I’d known you were going to name him something that awful I never would have called you!”), came home that evening.</p><p>Bowser’s arrival had helped Kurt overcome his fear of dogs.  He’d planned on just avoiding him, the way he avoided Finn most of the time, but Bowser had a way of bringing everyone around.  Kurt figured it was his only survival skill, because he really wasn’t all that bright.</p><p>A couple of months after he and Finn brought Bowser home, Kurt was working in the cat room.  He usually worked with the kittens, but they were short staffed in the adult cat room, and he went where he was needed.  He noticed a beautiful, fluffy black cat cowering in the corner of the room.  Most of the cats, unless they were overtly hostile to other cats, freely roamed the room.  As he worked to clean food and water dishes and refill them he asked Linda, the older woman working with him, “What’s his story?” Nodding towards the cat. </p><p>“Oh, that’s Cole,” She told him.  “Sad story.  He belonged to an older gentleman, a widower, who passed away from a heart attack.  The man’s children lived on the west coast.  They called for a welfare check when they couldn’t reach their father, and the first responders broke down the door.  Cole hid.  The kids didn’t tell the first responders about him so they didn’t even know to look.  He was alone for a few days without food or fresh water before someone told a neighbor who knew about him what had happened.  She had a dog who was cat aggressive and couldn’t keep him, and his children refused.  He’s been here nearly a year, almost half his life.”</p><p>“Wait, he was still a kitten when this happened?”  Kurt asked in disbelief. </p><p>“Not technically.  He was just over a year old.”</p><p>“How on earth is he still here?  He’s gorgeous.”</p><p>“Well, most people prefer to adopt kittens, not adult cats.  People like short haired cats because they’re easier to care for, and as you can see, he’s definitely got long hair.  They also don’t like black cats; people can be so superstitious, and they think they’re bad luck.  When they hear his story it just seems to reinforce the opinion.  On top of that, most of the people who come in to adopt cats seem to be women or couples, and I won’t say Cole doesn’t like women, he just definitely prefers men.  And, of course, now he’s unavailable for adoption because of the October hold.”</p><p>“October hold?”  Kurt asked.  He’d never heard of that.</p><p>“People can be cruel.  The shelter places a hold on black and mostly black animals, cats and dogs, every October, because there have been instances of animal cruelty, especially around Halloween.  So, it looks like Cole will be spending the holidays with us again.”</p><p>As soon as Kurt was done cleaning dishes and litter boxes and filling food and water dishes he went and sat in an overstuffed chair near Cole’s corner.  He began speaking softly to him.  “Hey, buddy.  I’m not going to hurt you, I promise.  I just want to be friends.  It’s okay.  I can wait until you’re ready.”  He began reading the novel assigned for his AP Lit class.  After a few minutes, he felt something brush his legs.  It was Cole.  He reached down to pet him.  After a couple of strokes, he moved away.  Kurt let him have his space.  Within the next half hour, Cole had settled himself in Kurt’s lap, purring loudly.</p><p>“Wow.  He’s never warmed up to <em>anyone</em> that fast,” Linda commented.</p><p>“We get each other, I guess,” Kurt replied.</p><p>At the end of the evening, he found Margie, the manager of the shelter.  “Hey, Margie.”</p><p>“Oh, hi, Kurt.  Ready to head home?”</p><p>“Almost.  I wanted to talk to you about Cole.”</p><p>“Yeah.  I heard you made a friend tonight.  I’m glad he’s finally coming out of his shell.”</p><p>Kurt took a deep breath.  His dad was going to blow a gasket, but at least Kurt would have the rest of the month to talk him into it.  Two weeks should be enough to wear him down.  At least, he hoped it would.  “About that.  I know I can’t take him home right now because of the October hold, but once it’s over –“</p><p>“Stop right there,” Margie told him.  “The October hold doesn’t apply to you.”</p><p>“What?  Why?”</p><p>“We vetted you before we approved you to work here, just like with every other volunteer and employee.  We know you’d never harm an animal.  He’s been passed over so many times.  If you want him, you can take him home tonight.”</p><p>“Thank you!”  Kurt exclaimed.  His dad was just going to have to get used to the idea of a third cat in a hurry.  The fact that Kurt had caught him snuggling the kittens and playing with them when he thought no one was looking made him a little less nervous, even though he knew bringing home a fourth pet, and an adult cat at that, was pushing the limit.  “I’ll go get him.”</p><p>“Before you do, Kurt, I’d like to talk to you.”</p><p>“Okay, is something wrong?  If I screwed up I’ll try to fix it.”</p><p>Margie laughed.  “No, of course there’s nothing wrong.  It’s just that everyone who’s worked with you has noticed that you’re really great about learning about the animals, accepting them for who they are, and you tend to read people well.  Would you consider becoming an adoption counselor?  It’s still a volunteer position.  We don’t have the money to pay people to do it.  What it means is that while you’d still do some maintenance, your primary focus would be on socialization and learning the animals when potential adopters aren’t around, and when they are, you’d try to find them the best personality match, and try to keep them from focusing solely on looks.  I can’t tell you how many people pick a pretty animal with an energy level or personality that they are completely unprepared to deal with or accept.  What do you think?  Training would be next weekend, both days, and then we’d throw you into the pool.”</p><p>“Sure.  I’d love to try.  If I end up not being good at it can I drop back and just do what I’m doing now?”</p><p>“Of course,” Margie smiled, “but I don’t think it’ll be a problem.”</p><p>That was over a month ago.</p><p>* * *</p><p>“Kurt, do you have a minute?”</p><p>He looked up from the paperwork he was going over with the couple in front of him.  “Um, yeah.  Give us just a few minutes.  We’re almost done here, and then the Gonzalez family will be ready to take Riley home.”  He smiled at the couple, and directed his next comments to them.  “Just sign here, and here.  He’s already neutered, so you don’t have to worry about that, and he’s up to date on all his shots.  Of course, our vet has already given him a clean bill of health, but we always recommend that you take any new pet to your vet for a checkup as soon as possible.  And that’s it.  Congratulations.  Angie will bring him up in a second, and you’re good to go.”</p><p>“What did you need, Debbie?”</p><p>“Sorry to interrupt you when you were working with someone, but Emma and Patrick are both with someone and there’s a guy who’s here to look for a new friend.”</p><p>“Didn’t you tell him to just look around and someone would be with him shortly?”</p><p>“Uh, not really an option.  Can you just come?”</p><p>A young woman brought a bouncy dog on a leash.  “Riley, here’s your new mommy and daddy!”</p><p>Kurt addressed her.  “Angie, the paperwork’s all done.  Can you take it from here?”</p><p>“Sure,” she chirped.</p><p>Looking at the woman who had interrupted his discussion, he said, “Lead on, Debbie.”</p><p>He followed her to the reception area, where she led him to an attractive young man about his own age, with gelled down dark hair and hazel eyes.  “Blaine, this is Kurt, one of our adoption counselors.  Kurt, this is Blaine.  Blaine’s not actually eighteen yet, but his parents have completed all the necessary paperwork for him to adopt any animal he wants.”  Well, that was odd.  Usually minors came in with their parents, and it was rare that the shelter would allow a minor to adopt without the parents being present.</p><p>“Hi, Blaine Anderson,” the boy introduced himself.  <em>Anderson.</em>  He looked at Debbie.  She nodded.  That explained a lot.  The shelter’s animal hospital was the Anderson Centre for Veterinary Excellence, after the family who donated the money for the hospital to be built, and funded a grant to staff it.</p><p>“Yeah, so you all know who I am.  Fantastic.  Love it when my family does that.”  Blaine seemed less than thrilled.</p><p>“We don’t have to do this,” Kurt told him.</p><p>“I promised my parents.  Let’s just do it.”  Blaine sighed.  He reached to the side of his chair and picked up a cane.  He slowly pushed himself to his feet and, leaning heavily on the cane, limped toward Kurt.</p><p>“Honestly, if you don’t want to adopt a pet, it’s better that you don’t.”</p><p>“I need to be able to honestly tell my parents I tried.  They think a pet will take my mind off this,” he said, nodding at his cane.</p><p>“Cat or dog?  Are you looking for a kitten or puppy, or for an adult pet?”</p><p>“Dog, I guess,” Blaine sighed.  “Not a puppy.  I’m afraid a puppy will be too bouncy.  On that same note, nothing too hyper, or likely to get under my feet.  I’m not really too stable.”</p><p>“If you don’t mind me asking,” Kurt said, “what happened?”  Thinking better of his question he said, “I’m sorry, I don’t mean to pry.  You don’t have to tell me.”</p><p>“It’s okay.  I’m surprised you don’t know.  Seems like everyone does.  My show choir won nationals last year.  When we got home, we decided to go out and celebrate.  Some of the guys were drinking, but none of them were driving.  We went to a club, we all have fake ID’s, don’t judge.”</p><p>“I’m not.  I honestly think I’m the only one in my glee club who doesn’t have one,” Kurt told him.  At Blaine’s glance, he explained, “Freshman year, I drank a lot for a short period.  Turns out I don’t handle alcohol well.”</p><p>“Anyway, we were all dancing together.  A group of guys took offense.  I should probably mention that I go to an all male prep school.  Anyway, they started harassing us about being gay.  We decided to leave.  I mean, I’m gay, and so are some of the other members, but most are straight.  We only have one couple in the group, and they’d actually left a little bit earlier because one of them had a migraine.  Anyway, we were leaving and they followed us out.  I was with our lead counsel, and we kind of hung back to give everyone else a chance to leave without these guys interfering.  Our president decided to try to talk to them, and they beat us up.”</p><p>“Badly enough to still need a cane?”  Kurt asked incredulously.</p><p>“Maybe?”  Blaine answered.  “I’m not really sure.  I’m the smallest, and apparently I got the worst of it.  I don’t really remember much.  Wes had cracked ribs and a bruised jaw, they broke David’s arm, Thad ended up with just bumps and bruises.  Wes told me they punched me in the eye and I went down, then they were kicking me all over while I was on the ground.  The guys managed to get me and themselves into Wes’ car, and apparently I wasn’t too conscious, so they were trying to get me to the hospital.  Those assholes drove us off the road.  We flipped down an embankment.  David was still trying to get my seat belt on correctly, so I ricocheted around the car as it rolled.  The rest of them were belted in.  They were pretty banged up, but okay.  The doctors aren’t completely sure what was due to the assault and what was because of the accident.  I was in a coma for nearly a month, I’ve been in physical therapy since I woke up, and the doctor finally leveled with me:  I may need this thing for the rest of my life.  I’ll probably never dance again.  I had planned to major in musical theater in college.  I managed to finish my junior year over the summer, so I’ll graduate on time, but now I have no idea what I’m going to do.”</p><p>“Westerville?”  Kurt asked under his breath.</p><p>Blaine nodded.</p><p>“I read about that.  I’m so sorry.  Did they ever catch the guys?”</p><p>“No.  They probably won’t.  We didn’t give the most accurate descriptions.  Big white guys in their twenties, dark colored truck or SUV.  That’s all any of us could remember.  Hell, it’s more than I could remember.  White guys, bigger than me, which covers most people over twelve.  That was all I could remember.  The club and parking lot were both too dark.”</p><p>Kurt was quiet as Blaine continued, “Anyway, in addition to my other injuries, I have brain damage.  I’m supposed to be glad that it only affected my gross motor skills and balance long term.  Most of the rest will eventually heal, but that probably won’t.”</p><p>“That sucks,” Kurt said quietly.  “Oh, my god.  I’m sorry!  Sometimes my filter just fails.”</p><p>Blaine laughed, and to Kurt it sounded amazing.  “No, it’s okay.  You’re right.  It does.  I’m really sick of people tip-toeing around me and telling me how great everything is when I know it isn’t.  At least you’re honest.”</p><p>“I’m lucky.  I’ve dealt with my share of homophobic idiots, been hate kissed by a closet case, beaten up, although not nearly as badly as you, tossed in dumpsters and slushied, although that has a lot more to do with my general unpopularity, and the unpopularity of my glee club, but I’ve never had to deal with anything on this scale.”</p><p>“God, this feels good,” Blaine said.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Talking.  To you.  To someone who gets it.  I mean, I know you haven’t been through this, but still, you get it.  And you don’t sugar coat things.  It’s refreshing.  I don’t feel like you’re lying to me.”</p><p>Kurt sighed.  “Sometimes I think if I lied I’d get more animals adopted, but I’d rather have fewer adopted and make good matches than have bad fits.  That can lead to abuse, animal dumping, returns, and worse.  And we’re at the kennels.  I know it took longer to get here, but I’m thinking a big dog might be better for you, and less likely to dart under your feet and trip you.”</p><p>Blaine looked down the long row of enclosures.  The floor was concrete and there were cinder block walls separating each enclosure.  Where they were, inside, chain link gates allowed access to each one.  On the other end, a dog door led to an outdoor run.  Each kennel contained a mat or dog bed and a toy or two.  He looked in the enclosures on each side.  Many of the dogs seemed to smile at him, and quite a few bounded up and jumped against the gates.  The noise startled him and he shied away.  “I’m sorry.  I really don’t mean to be like this.  I wasn’t before the accident.  Attack.  All of it.”</p><p>“Hi, guys.  Yes, I see you.  We’ll have play time later, okay?”  Kurt said to the dogs as they passed.  He was continuing to walk down the row before he noticed that Blaine had stopped, staring into the back of a kennel.  It was labeled Tucker.  In the back of the kennel, near the dog door, huddled a large shepherd mix. </p><p>“Tell me about him,” Blaine said quietly.</p><p>“He’s had a hard time,” Kurt told him.</p><p>“So have I,” Blaine said.</p><p>“It’s not a pretty story.  He comes from a hording/abuse situation.  He’s been here about two years.  He’s pretty withdrawn.  I don’t know if he’d be right for you.  I honestly won’t approve him going home with anyone unless I see them interact for a while.  Hopefully that doesn’t cost the shelter your parents’ support.”</p><p>“I think that would actually get their support more.  They both love animals, but we’ve always traveled a lot, so it didn’t seem practical.  They’d rather have people who are careful than trying to rack up numbers.  Can I please try?”</p><p>“Sure,” Kurt said.  He really wasn’t sure, but he couldn’t say no to this boy.  “Why don’t we go back to a socialization room where you can sit on a couch and I’ll bring him to you.”</p><p>“Can I try here?  At least to start?  Could you help me sit down?  Just hold my hand, gravity will pretty much do the rest.” </p><p>“Um, okay,” Kurt said, feeling completely out of his depth.  He held Blaine’s free hand as he sank clumsily to the concrete floor.  Belatedly he said, “I don’t think you want to sit there.”</p><p>“It’s just jeans.  They’ll wash.  It’s fine,” he said, reading Kurt’s thoughts. </p><p>Kurt opened the door to the kennel.  “Tucker!  Tucker, come on boy.  Someone wants to meet you.”  The dog didn’t move, but somehow seemed to withdraw even more.  Kurt reached for a slip leash hanging between the individual kennels.</p><p>“No,” Blaine said quietly.  “Don’t force him to come to me.  This needs to be his choice.”</p><p>Kurt suddenly liked and respected him even more.</p><p>“Do you have any treats?”  Blaine asked.  “Can he have them?”</p><p>“Yeah.  Let me go get some.”  He darted off, returning with a small tub of dehydrated liver chunks.</p><p>“Uh, I didn’t really think this through.  It’s kind of hard for me to get up.  Can you give him one, then leave them a couple of feet apart from him to me, and give some to me?”</p><p>“Of course,” Kurt told him.</p><p>Tucker took the treat from Kurt, and then the next two.  After that he looked up, saw how close he was to Blaine, and darted back.  Kurt started to pick up the other treats but Blaine said, “No, leave them.”  Blaine continued to sit there, on the cold concrete floor, staring not at the dog but at the space where the gate would be when closed.  “You can leave us here,” he said quietly. </p><p>“Actually, I can’t.  You can’t be here without a volunteer or staff member if there’s a gate open.”</p><p>“Then close it.  He’s too afraid right now to come close anyway.  I just want to let him get used to me for a while.  I’ll be fine.  Can you come back in, say, half an hour?  I’d just leave myself but I’ll probably need help getting up.”</p><p>“Okay, I can do that.”  He closed the gate, looked from Tucker to Blaine one last time, and said, “Let me just go check on things in the front and I’ll be right back.”  Blaine nodded.</p><p>Kurt went directly to the manager’s office.  “Did you know that the Andersons’ kid was here?  As in the vet hospital Andersons?”</p><p>“I knew he was going to come in.  He was in some kind of accident and they were hoping getting a pet would cheer him up.”</p><p>“Well, he’s here, and he’s interested in Tucker.”</p><p>“You couldn’t steer him to another dog?”</p><p>“I have a feeling about this.  I didn’t point Tucker out, he noticed him.  He’s taking his time, doing all the right things.  If he’s interested but not ready to pull the trigger today can we put Tucker on hold for him?”</p><p>“We don’t usually do that, you know.”</p><p>“I know.  But one, in nearly two years, no one’s expressed an interest in Tucker.  Two, like I said, I have a feeling this will work out.  You’re going to have to trust me on this.  Tucker just can’t be rushed, and this kid is willing to give him the time he needs.  Three, making the Andersons happy can only mean good things for the shelter.”</p><p>Margie took off her reading glasses and sighed, rubbing her eyes.  “Okay.  We can do it this time.  Just don’t make a habit of asking for this.”</p><p>“I won’t.  I promise.  You’re the best.”</p><p>“You’re right.  I am.”</p><p>* * *</p><p>On his way back to the kennels Kurt grabbed one of the signs that read HOLD that were placed on cages and kennels containing animals not yet cleared for adoption.</p><p>“How’s it going?”  He asked Blaine as he approached Tucker’s kennel.</p><p>“Good.  I’m pretty sure he looked at me, but I avoided eye contact.  I don’t want to be threatening.  I don’t think we’re going to make a lot more progress tonight.  Would it be okay if I visit him again?  You don’t think someone else will take him first?”</p><p>Kurt laughed softly.  “He’s been here nearly two years.  His fear turns most people off.  I don’t think he’s going anywhere, but just in case I cleared it with my manager to put this on his kennel,” he said, showing Blaine the sign.</p><p>Blaine smiled.  “Okay, great.  I’ll come back tomorrow, say around two?” </p><p>“Perfect,” Kurt told him, thinking to himself that he would definitely be getting his editing done before one so that he could make it there before Blaine.</p><p>“Uh, sorry to have to ask you this, but can you help me up?”</p><p>“Of course,” Kurt answered.  Blaine held up his hand.  Kurt grabbed it and the underside of Blaine’s upper arm.  Between that and his cane, Blaine slowly managed to make it to his feet.</p><p>They walked slowly to the entrance of the shelter. </p><p>“Tomorrow,” Blaine said as he walked out the door.</p><p>“Tucker willl be waiting,” Kurt said.  To himself he thought that Tucker wouldn’t be the only one.</p><p>* * *</p><p>“Hey, Dad, I’m heading to the shelter,” Kurt told his dad a little after noon the next day.</p><p>“Paper, remember?”  His father said.</p><p>“Done,” Kurt replied, pulling out a sheaf of papers, bearing the title <em>A Study in Forgiveness.</em>  “It’s about The Poisonwood Bible.  Feel free to look it over, make suggestions, and I’ll incorporate them when I get home.”</p><p>His dad looked blankly at him.  Kurt was well aware that his father had never read the book in question and had never liked, or been very good at, writing when in school.</p><p>“So, anyway, I should be home in time for dinner, and if I’m not I’ll just heat something up.  Tell Carole she doesn’t need to wait for me.”</p><p>“You don’t usually work both days of the weekend.  Is the shelter really that short-staffed?”</p><p>“No.  I’m not technically on today, but there’s someone coming in to look at a dog, one of our long term residents.  I thought for sure he’d be a lifer, but there’s this boy who’s interested.”  One nice thing about Furry Friends was that it was a no kill shelter.  Animals who were not adopted for one reason or another, or who were deemed unadoptable for some reason, simply lived out their lives there, becoming favorites of the staff and volunteers.</p><p>“A boy, huh?”  His dad said.</p><p>“It’s not like that, Dad,” Kurt told him, rolling his eyes.  “Yes, he’s cute.  Gorgeous, actually, and about my age, and gay.  But he’s had a really hard time.  He was the victim of a hate crime, and he has some lasting issues.  His parents thought a pet might help.”</p><p>“And he chose a difficult dog?  Why didn’t the person looking at his online application tell him to pick another one?”  All the shelter’s adoptable pets were on their website.</p><p>“He came in in person yesterday.  That’s how I know what he looks like.  I was his adoption counselor.  He didn’t want a pet that was too hyper or bouncy, so no kittens or puppies.  We were looking at larger dogs and he was drawn to Tucker.  He’s really good.  He knows what to do, and he’s coming back today to see him again.  He’s willing to give Tucker the time and space he needs, so Tucker can learn to trust him.”</p><p>“Okay,” his father finally said.  “Maybe doing this will lead to good things for you, too, not just Tucker.”</p><p>“Really, Dad?”  Kurt said, while thinking in the back of his mind that maybe, just maybe, his dad might be right.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Kurt walked into the shelter just after twelve thirty.  Jason, the assistant manager, looked up, confused.  “I didn’t expect you.  I don’t think you’re on the schedule for today.  Was there a mix-up?”</p><p>Kurt shook his head.  “No, I’m not really here.”</p><p>Smiling, Jason said, “You look like you’re here.  And you seem pretty solid for an apparition.”</p><p>“I’m in today to follow up with a potential adopter I worked with yesterday.” </p><p>“Ah.  You know, you could hand them off to one of the other counselors.”</p><p>“I’ve taken a personal interest.”</p><p>“I see,” Jason smirked, wiggling his eyebrows.</p><p>“It’s not like that!”  Kurt exclaimed, exasperated.</p><p>“Sure it isn’t.”</p><p>* * *</p><p>Kurt nervously puttered around until he saw Blaine approaching the doors to the shelter a few minutes before two o’clock.  Punctual.  Kurt liked it.</p><p>“Hi,” Blaine said, smiling at him.  Today he was wearing a backpack.</p><p>“Hey,” Kurt smiled back.  “Can I help you with that?”</p><p>“Yeah, that would be great,” Blaine said, struggling to take off the backpack without losing his balance.  Finally he handed it to Kurt.</p><p>“Doing homework with Tucker?  I do that all the time when I’m working on socialization.”</p><p>“No, this is just a few things I brought for him, if he’s allowed to have them.”</p><p>“He can probably have them.  He doesn’t have any dietary restrictions, so pretty much any treats are fine.”</p><p>“Great.  I bought some of the dehydrated liver like you gave him yesterday, and some venison jerky.  I also brought an old blanket that I slept with last night, and a couple of new toys.  I thought I could give him the treats each time I come, and maybe if he has a blanket that smells like me it might help him warm up to me.”</p><p>Kurt smiled.  “Those are all wonderful.”</p><p>Blaine blushed.  “And there’s one other thing.”</p><p>Kurt waited, giving him time.</p><p>“If he’s allowed to have it, I brought a tee shirt.  For him to use like the blanket,” he clarified, seeing Kurt’s confused glance.  “I, uh, I wore it to physical therapy.  And I haven’t washed it since.  So it <em>really</em> smells like me, if you know what I mean.”</p><p>“Oh,” Kurt said, finally understanding.  “Yeah, that’ll be fine.”</p><p>When they reached Tucker’s kennel, Blaine told him to open the backpack.  “The plaid blanket is for me,” he explained.  “I really didn’t mind sitting on the concrete, but the cold and the lack of cushion did a number on my hips.  I had to take meds last night for the first time in a while, and my parents made me promise not to sit on the concrete again.”</p><p>“I’m so sorry!  I shouldn’t have let you do that,” Kurt gasped.</p><p>Blaine rolled his eyes.  “I’m a big boy.  I made my own decision.  Just help me spread it out, please.”</p><p>Under Blaine’s direction, Kurt folded the blanket and laid it on the ground before helping Blaine to sit on it.</p><p>“Okay, now try the same thing as yesterday, only give him the other blanket and the tee shirt, maybe put them on his bed.  And give him the liver, but maybe alternate the liver and the jerky on the way out.”</p><p>Kurt did as he was instructed.</p><p>“Do you have to be somewhere?”  Blaine asked.</p><p>“No,” Kurt answered.  “I’m all yours.”</p><p>“Sit with me?”  Blaine patted the blanket next to him.</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>The two boys spent the next two hours sitting shoulder to shoulder, talking quietly about school, interests, and hobbies.  They discovered they had much in common and enjoyed each other’s company.</p><p>During comfortable lulls in the conversation Blaine talked quietly to Tucker.  “Want to come a little bit closer, boy?  I won’t hurt you, I promise.  I have a big bag of treats for you.”  Once in a while he would toss a treat towards Tucker, being sure not to hit him.  Gradually Tucker crept closer to the open gate, but would not go through it.</p><p>Finally, as the clock crept towards four o’clock, Blaine sighed.  “If you don’t mind helping me up, I’ve got to go.  I have to write an essay that’s due tomorrow, and I can’t put it off anymore.”</p><p>“Okay,” Kurt said, standing and extending his hand to help Blaine up.  “I’m sorry we didn’t make more progress today.”</p><p>“Are you kidding?  He came almost as far as the gate.  That’s <em>huge.</em>”</p><p>Kurt smiled.  “You know what?  I have a feeling you were right.  You and Tucker are going to be a good match.”</p><p>As they walked out, to make conversation, he asked, “So what’s the essay about?”</p><p>Blaine sighed.  “The Poisonwood Bible.  Not my first choice of something to read, but it was assigned.  I’ve got my outline done, but I don’t like it, and I hate doing stuff like this.  Don’t get me wrong, I love to read, but what I choose.  Even if I wanted to read it before, the minute you tell me I have to read it it becomes the absolute last thing I want to read.  And I love to write music, poetry and prose, but only when I can do it on my time, on my terms, and write what I want to write.”</p><p>“We’ve just finished that book too.  Our final essays are due Wednesday, but mine is already done.  Fortunately, I’ve never really had that issue.  I can read whatever, write about whatever.  I read in my spare time for fun, but I don’t usually write for fun, although writing assignments don’t bother me.”</p><p>“I can’t stand them,” Blaine admitted.  “Any kind of writing assignments.  I’d been obsessed with traditional jazz progressions for about three months, had written several pieces using traditional jazz progressions, and then we started studying them in music theory.  The teacher assigned us to write a thirty-two measure piece, in G, using traditional jazz progressions.  I couldn’t make myself write a note.”</p><p>“What did you do?”</p><p>“Took one I’d already written in A, transposed it, and turned it in.  Sadly, I don’t have a twenty-five hundred word essay I wrote for fun that I can apply to The Poisonwood Bible laying around.”</p><p>Kurt laughed.  “Want a sounding board?  Or help?”</p><p>“I’d love it.  Can I give you my number?  Oh, wait, I guess you already have it from my paperwork.”</p><p>“The shelter has it.  Using it for personal reasons is strictly forbidden, and would get me fired.  Well, as fired as a volunteer can get.”</p><p>“Give me your phone, then,” Blaine said.  When Kurt handed over his phone, after quickly typing in his password, Blaine entered his number in Kurt’s contacts, then called himself, letting the call go to voicemail.  “That way I have your number, too.  If that’s okay?”  He added, starting to sound worried.</p><p>“It’s fine,” Kurt smiled.</p><p>“Okay, then, this is me,” Blaine said, stopping next to a late model black Audi.  “Can I come back tomorrow, around seven?”</p><p>“Absolutely.  Have a safe trip home,” Kurt said.</p><p>* * *</p><p>That evening, Blaine called Kurt.  “I hate AP Lit,” he said by way of a greeting.</p><p>“Nice to hear from you, too,” Kurt responded.</p><p>“I’m halfway done and it sucks,” Blaine said.</p><p>“Read me what you have,” Kurt instructed.  Blaine did.  “It’s not as bad as you think,” he told Blaine.  Kurt refused to write a paper for someone else, as it was unethical, but helping was another thing.  So for the next three hours, Kurt offered suggestions and critique, while Blaine wrote and read what he’d written to Kurt.  Finally they were both happy with the results.</p><p>“Wow, it’s late,” Blaine said suddenly.  “I’ve got to get to bed.  I have PT in the morning before school.”</p><p>“Oh, I’m sorry!”  Kurt said, “I didn’t realize.”</p><p>“You couldn’t know,” Blaine said.  “I’m still doing it every day, and it was after school, but I moved it to before school so I can visit Tucker every day.”</p><p>“Every day?”  Kurt asked.</p><p>“Yeah, until he comes home with me or lets me know he definitely doesn’t want to.”</p><p>“That’s amazing.  You’re amazing.”  Kurt told him.  “Goodnight.”</p><p>“Goodnight, Kurt.”</p><p>* * *</p><p>The next day Kurt rushed through his homework and hastily ate a few bites of dinner before grabbing his coat.  “I’m going into work for an hour or two.  I’ll be back by ten.”</p><p>As Kurt rushed out the door Burt, kitten in his lap, looked at Carole.  “Something is definitely up.”  Carole nodded in agreement, and both of them looked at Finn.</p><p>Confused, Finn said, “Why are you looking at me?  Bowser and I have no idea what’s going on.”</p><p>* * *</p><p>When Kurt walked in for the second day in a row on which he was not scheduled to work, Jason gave him a knowing look.</p><p>“It’s not like that, Jason,” Kurt said in an exasperated tone.</p><p>Blaine walked in a minute later, and Kurt rushed to escort him to the kennels.</p><p>As they walked past the main desk Jason muttered under his breath, “Oh, it’s exactly like that.”</p><p>* * *</p><p>Blaine came to see Tucker every day, and every day Kurt was there to greet him.  They spent the time together talking softly about any and everything, and talking to Tucker to bring him out of his shell.</p><p>By the next weekend, Tucker ventured out of the gate to his kennel long enough to sniff Blaine before retreating quickly to his bed, where he buried himself in the blanket Blaine had given him, snuggling with the shirt.  Things progressed quickly from there, with Tucker soon letting Blaine pet him.  On Wednesday, the day before Thanksgiving, when he heard Blaine’s shuffling steps and cane, Tucker bounded to the gate and walked right out to greet him when Kurt opened the gate.</p><p>“Well,” Kurt said, “I guess today is the day.  Tucker says he’s ready to go home.  I noticed he was sad yesterday when you left, so I didn’t think it would be much longer.  Let’s go to the front and finish the paperwork.” </p><p>A few signatures later and they were ready to go.  “You can keep the slip leash to get him home, but you’ll need to get him a collar, ID tag, even though he’s chipped, and a harness and leash as soon as possible.  Are you going to need help with that?”</p><p>“No,” Blaine told him.  “My older brother flew in yesterday for Thanksgiving, and he said he’d help me with that stuff if Tucker came home while he was here.”</p><p>“Well, then I guess I won’t be seeing you again,” Kurt said.</p><p>Blaine grabbed his hand, then blushed and dropped it.  “It, it doesn’t have to mean that.”</p><p>“It doesn’t?”</p><p>“No, it doesn’t,” Blaine said.</p><p>“Good,” Kurt breathed.</p><p>Blaine smiled, then said, “Goodnight, Kurt.”  Turning to Tucker, he said, “Let’s go home, boy.”</p><p>Kurt smiled as he watched Blaine drive away.</p><p>* * *</p><p>On Thanksgiving, after dinner, Kurt went up to his room.  It was the first day in nearly two weeks that he wasn’t getting to see Blaine.  Ladybug crawled up to his shoulder and snuggled into his neck, sensing his need for comfort.  “Let’s see how they’re doing, hmm?”  He said to the kitten.  “That’s only the responsible thing to do.”</p><p>Blaine answered on the first ring.  “How’s Tucker doing?”  Kurt asked immediately, because he definitely wasn’t being a creepy stalker, just a caring, responsible adoption counselor.</p><p>Blaine laughed.  “Pretty good, all things considered.  Sticking close to me.  Avoiding my brother.  Cooper can be a little much for anyone, even if they haven’t been traumatized.  It’s good to hear from you.”</p><p>“Okay, great.  I was just following up.”</p><p>“So just checking on Tucker,” Blaine said.  “You didn’t want to talk to me?”</p><p>“I don’t <em>not</em> want to talk to you,” Kurt said.</p><p>“Good.  Because I like talking to you.  I missed seeing you today.”</p><p>“I missed you, too,” Kurt said.  “I just didn’t want to seem pushy.”</p><p>“Can I see you tomorrow?”  Blaine asked.</p><p>“Uh, yeah.  I’m going Black Friday shopping, but maybe you could come over for dinner?  My stepmother is making her famous leftover turkey soup.  I know it doesn’t sound like much, but it’s really good.”</p><p>“Ooh, are we already to meet the parents?”  Blaine said in a teasing tone.</p><p>“Um, no, yes, it’s just that it’s tradition and my family always eats together on Fridays, no matter what.  The only time that it didn’t really happen was when my dad was sick and in the hospital, and even then I’d grab takeout and eat it in his room, so it’ll be a bigger deal if I miss it than if I bring you, and I’ll be shopping all day and I could take you but Black Friday shopping for me is like a combat mission, so . . . .”</p><p>“Relax, Kurt, I was just kidding.  Give me your address.  Can I bring Tucker?  I don’t want him to think I’m abandoning him.”</p><p>“Of course Tucker can come.  He can play with Bowser.  He’s as dumb as his name, but he’s sweet.  He’s my brother’s dog.  And you can meet my cats.”  Kurt then gave Blaine his address, and they talked for a few minutes before saying goodnight.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Blaine came over promptly at six, arriving just before Kurt pulled into the driveway, Navigator fully loaded with bags and boxes.  Jumping out, he rushed to Blaine’s car, taking Tucker so that Blaine could get out unimpeded.  Tucker seemed to understand and maybe even appreciate that Blaine moved a little slower, and kept pace with him.</p><p>Kurt’s family loved Blaine, and he loved them. </p><p>“Best thing he’s ever brought home from work,” Burt quietly told Carole as the boys went up to Kurt’s room.</p><p>Blaine also loved Kurt’s cats, who seemed to understand somehow to stay out from under Blaine’s feet and away from his cane.  “That’s amazing,” Kurt marveled.  “They race under my feet all the time.  I’ve fallen on my ass more than once just trying not to step on them.”</p><p>“Somehow, they know,” Blaine said.</p><p>They spent the evening talking, enjoying each other’s company, until Blaine’s phone rang.  As he went to answer it, he said, “Oh crap, it’s my mom.  I was supposed to be home half an hour ago.”</p><p>After a short conversation he hung up.  “Are you in trouble?”  Kurt asked.</p><p>“No,” Blaine said, sounding a little surprised himself.  “She was just worried.  She worries a lot since. . .”  He trailed off, looking toward his cane.  Kurt understood.  “As long as I’m here safe with you she’s fine.  I do need to get home, though.”</p><p>“Okay,” Kurt said, trying to hide how sad he was that the evening was ending.</p><p>“Just one more thing, before I go,” Blaine said.  “I don’t know how to say this.  I’ve never done this before.  Will you be my boyfriend?”</p><p>“Well, that works,” Kurt said.</p><p>“Is that a yes?”</p><p>“That is a definite, enthusiastic, yes,” Kurt told him.</p><p>“Can I have a goodnight kiss?”</p><p>“Absolutely.”</p><p>Later they would acknowledge that they both had a lot to learn, neither having kissed anyone romantically before, at least not anyone who mattered, but at the time it was perfect.</p><p>EPILOUGE</p><p>SIX YEARS LATER</p><p>“Everything’s ready, right?”  Blaine asked.</p><p>“Yes,” Kurt assured him.  “Everything’s ready.  Vacation arranged.  All students, directors, and stage managers notified.  Understudies prepared.  Dog and cat sitters arranged.  We are good to go.  Let’s get married.”</p><p>Blaine was making his way in the New York City music scene as a singer songwriter, promoting his independently produced CD, with private music students on the side to make extra money.  He was also writing a musical with a college friend.  Kurt was performing in one of the many off Broadway shows that he had booked since graduating early from college, and teaching voice lessons to hopeful musical theater students.  They weren’t rich, but were able to afford an apartment in New York that would accommodate them, Tucker, Cole, Ladybug and Cricket, with only a little help from Blaine’s family.</p><p>At the venue, it was Kurt’s turn to worry, as Blaine handed a small pillow to Tucker.  “Got it, boy?  Just walk down the aisle to your Daddies.”</p><p>“Don’t you dare eat those rings,” Kurt warned.</p><p>“He won’t,” Blaine said.  “He doesn’t eat things he’s not supposed to.  You know that.”</p><p>“He counter surfs.  He ate half a pizza off the kitchen counter last week.”</p><p>“He doesn’t eat non-food items,” Blaine amended.  “I’ve got to get out there.”</p><p>“We can walk down together,” Kurt reminded him.</p><p>“No,” Blaine sighed.  “Back up the aisle will be bad enough.”  Even after all these years, Blaine was still self-conscious about the cane.  Kurt left him at the side entrance and walked to the back with Tucker.</p><p>Handing Tucker’s leash to Finn, Kurt reminded him, “Wait until I’m at the front, unclip his leash, then tell him to go to his Daddies.  Got it?”  Finn nodded.</p><p>Despite Kurt’s worries, Tucker performed flawlessly, delivering the pillow with the two rings tied to it as if it was what he was born to do.  Soon he trotted proudly back up the aisle next to Blaine, Kurt on Blaine’s other side, husbands at last.</p><p>The last hurdle was the reception, specifically the first dance.  Blaine was terrified.  Kurt held out his hand.  “It’s okay.  Just like we practiced.”  Blaine moved into his husband’s arms, leaving his cane leaning against his chair.  If the first dance was really more swaying back and forth in each other’s arms, that was okay.  No one cared, especially not the grooms.  And not a certain dog, who glanced to make sure that the people he rescued six years ago were paying attention to each other before helping himself to a piece of cake.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I got this idea and wrote and edited it really quickly, so I'm sorry if there are mistakes.  Also, I usually do a ton of research on pretty much everything, and I didn't do that this time.  I didn't go into great detail on medical issues, but to the extent I got something wrong, I'm sorry.  I'd love to hear from you, and I try to respond to all comments, so please, let me hear from you!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>